


Pati Puso Ko Nabihag Mo Rin

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Dyolamb AUS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bbolamb, Dyolamb - Freeform, Dyolamb Owner!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Missing Dyolamb
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nawala ni Kyungsoo si Dyolamb sa isa sa mga galaan niya.





	Pati Puso Ko Nabihag Mo Rin

**Author's Note:**

> salamat kay t for being supportive sa series na 'to. di ko alam ano yung sumapi sa akin para simulan agad to e alam mo naman na ang dami ko pang dapat isulat huhuhu grabe salamat sa pagtulak sa akin i-continue at simulan ang panibagong series na ito featuring dyolamb. i owe it to you. huhu. 
> 
> sa aking mga mambabasa, ang haba nito umabot ng 8k pero yung interaction ng kaisoo bandang dulo pa tsaka wala masyado silang moment kasi nag-focus talaga ako sa kinahantungan ni dyolamb na well, nasa safe arms naman ni kuya jongin huhu.
> 
> enjoy! boring to so warning yan. salamatz!

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa Sagada, lalo na ngayong buwan ng Enero kung saan naitala ang pinakamalamig na temperatura sa lalawigan.

Napasubo agad si Kyungsoo sa isang agarang at walang patumpik-tumpik na plano na galaan.

Nitong nakaraang buwan lang din kasi nagplano ang magkakaibigan na bumalik sa lugar para na rin maranasan at maramdaman ang tindi ng lamig ng klima dito. Malamig na nga kung tutuusin sa Maynila, pano pa kaya sa Sagada na kahit tag-init ay ubod ng lamig?

Kaya heto ang tatlong magkakaibigan na enjoy na enjoy sa kanilang galaan.

Tatlong araw lang ang plinano nilang bakasyon sa lugar. Swerte pa ni Kyungsoo at pinahintulutan siya ng kanyang boss na mag-file ng 3-days leave kahit na ba busy sila sa pag-meet ng deadlines para sa kanilang mga proyekto.

Ngayon, huling araw na nila sa Sagada, ang huling destinasyon nila ay ang Echo Valley at Hanging Coffins.

Kasama nila ang kanilang tourguide at si Kyungsoo naman ay walang mayaw sa pagpipicture ng kanyang Dyolamb dahil napakaganda ng tanawin doon at kitang-kita ang asul na langit.

Naka-dress pa naman din ang kanyang Dyolamb kaya enjoy na enjoy siya sa mga pictures na nakuha niya.

"Oy, Soo! Maiwan ka sige ka!" Tawag sa kanya ni Sehun na nasa ibaba na nalalapit na sila sa Echo Valley.

Nagseselfie si Kyungsoo kasama si Dyolamb. Humanap talaga siya ng timing na wala pang tao bukod sa kanila ang bumababa dahil ayaw naman niya na makita ng ibang tao na nakikipag-selfie sa isang doll.

Pagkababa at nang maabutan si Sehun dahil nauuna na si Chanyeol na kakosa na ang kanilang tourguide, bigla nilang narinig ang kaibigan sa baba na sumigaw, kaharap ang naglalakihang mga bato. Heto na talaga sila sa Echo Valley.

"Do Kyungsoo!! Mag-boyfriend ka na!!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa ibaba na ikinagulat nilang dalawa ni Sehun dahil nag-echo ito pabalik sa kanila.

Napanguso bahagya si Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang strap ng backpack niya at hawakan maigi ang kanyang baby Dyolamb.

Natawa naman si Sehun at lumingon sa kanya, bago sila sumunod kay Chanyeol na panay pa rin ang sigaw sa ibaba.

"Ang gwapooOOOooooo koOOOO!!" Nag-echo na naman iyon. Halatang tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol sa pagsigaw at pagrinig sa nag-eecho niyang boses.

Dahan-dahan si Kyungsoo sa pagbaba, at nang makaharap na nila ang naglalakihang mga bato na rason sa pag-echo ng mga boses tuwing may sisigaw, hinawakan niya ulit si Dyolamb pataas at kinuhaan ng picture.

"Pre, try mo." Aya ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na sumigaw habang abala si Kyungsoo sa pagpipicture na naman.

Pumwesto si Sehun sa gitna nila ng tourguide at ikiniskis ang dalawang palad bago inilipat ang mga kamay malapit sa bibig tsaka sumigaw ng, "Mas gwapoOOOOO akoooOOOO!! WOOOO!!"

"ULoooooOOOOOL!!" Sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol tsaka sila nagtawanan.

Si Kyungsoo, may sariling mundo, pinalitan pa niya ng outfit ang Dyolamb niya tsaka kinuhaan ulit ito ng sandamakmak na litrato.

"Uy, Soo, sigaw ka na rin." Alok ni Chanyeol pero tinanggihan iyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Luh, hiya ka pa. Dali na baka marinig ka na ng hinahanap mong prince charming." Dagdag pa ni Sehun pero di talaga matinag si Kyungsoo sa desisyon niyang ayaw niya kaya naman hinayaan na lang din siya ng mga kaibigan pero kinuhaan naman silang tatlo ng litrato ng tourguide at syempre hawak-hawak niya ang kanyang Dyolamb habang nasa gitna ng dalawang tore niyang mga kaibigan.

Tumagal ang paglalakad nila pababa sa Hanging Coffins pero kahit pagod at medyo pawisan, natuwa naman si Kyungsoo nang makarating sa baba. Medyo malamig sa parteng iyon at nilagay na muna niya si Dyolamb sa loob ng kanyang bag dahil marami na pala ang nasa ibaba. Grupo-grupo ang mga tao at picture dito picture doon. Ayaw naman niya na pagtinginan siya ng mga tao dahil kalalaki niyang tao at bente-siyete na pero kinahuhumalingan pa rin ang isang doll. Hindi naman sa ikinahihiya niya ang kinahihiligan, pero ito ay dahil sa mahiyain lang talaga siya.

Lumapit siya sa kanilang tourguide na nagpapaliwanag tungkol sa kwento ng Hanging Coffins at kung bakit itinigil na ang prosesong ito. Napapatingin din siya sa paligid at kung siya ay tatanungin, gusto na niya kuhanan ng litrato si Dyolamb.

Nang matapos ang kwento ni kuya tourguide at medyo umonti na ang tao, kinuha niya ulit si Dyolamb at inayos ang damit nito.

"Tara, picture tayo!" Aya ni Chanyeol sabay bigay kay kuya tourguide ng phone niya para ipasuyo na kuhanan sila ng picture.

Dahil hawak ni Kyungsoo ang kapansin-pansin niyang si Dyolamb, may iilang estranghero ang tinitingnan siya kaya namuo muli ang hiya sa loob niya.

Nakapwesto na sina Chanyeol at Sehun sa harap ng Hanging Coffins at may ilang grupo na rin na nahihintay ng sunod nila para makapag-picture.

"Kyungsoo! Dali!"

Sa panic, binaba muna ni Kyungsoo ang Dyolamb niya sa ibabaw ng bag ni Chanyeol na nakapatong sa isang malaking bato tsaka tumakbo sa gitna ng dalawang kaibigan. Ayaw din naman niya paghintayin ng matagal ang ilan pang turista sa pagpapapicture kaya matapos ang ilang shots at picture kasama ang kanilang tourguide bumalik na sila paakyat, yun nga lang, nang marating nila ang tuktok at matapos kumuha ng maraming pictures nang magkakasama, nang buksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag para kunin ang kanyang Dyolamb, nanlamig bigla ang kanyang mga kamay at bumilis lalo ang tibok ng kanyang mga puso dahil ang Dyolamb niya ngayon ay nawawala. "Si Dyolamb..." bulong niya sa sarili. Pero sa pagkakatanda niya, naiwan niya sa ibaba na ilang kilometro pa ang layo ang pinakamamahal niyang laruan.

Nauna na maglakad sina Sehun at Chanyeol sa kanya pero napansin ng dalawa na hindi na sumunod si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Oy! Tama na pictorial mo dyan, gutom na ko, Soo!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Pagkatingala niya sa mga kaibigan, agad niyang sabi, "Babalik ako sa baba! Naiwan ko si Dyolamb!"

Nagtinginan sina Sehun at Chanyeol sa isa't-isa tapos kay kuya tourguide.

"Samahan ka na ni Kuya! Baka maligaw ka pababa." Sabi ni Sehun tsaka lumapit si kuya tourguide sa kanya.

Kinakabahan man si Kyungsoo dahil pano na lang kung makababa siya at wala na ang Dyolamb niya? Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung tuluyan na itong mawala sa kanya. Sana lang walang may nagtangkang pumulot nito. Pero pano na lang din kung may isang fan ng doll na iyon ang naka-tsamba na makita ang kanyang Dyolamb at pinagkainteresan na iyon? Sa mga naiisip pa lang niya, gusto na niyang maiyak, pero ayaw niyang umiyak sa harap ng tourguide nila kaya pinigilan niya ang mga nagbabadyang luha na pumatak.

"Alam mo ba kung san mo nilapag 'yon?" Tanong ng tourguide sa kanya.

Tumango siya bilang sagot at tumingin muli sa mga kaibigan. "Hun, Yeol! Una na kayo kumain sa akin. Text ko na lang kayo kapag nakabalik na ako."

"Sige, sige. O kaya tawagan mo ko ha?" Sambit ni Chanyeol sa kanya at tsaka sila nagkahiwalay na muna.

Ngayon, imbis na maireserba ang natitira niyang lakas matapos ang mahabang lakaran, uulit na naman si Kyungsoo sa pangalawang beses. Kahit pagod, titiisin niya makita lang muli ang kanyang Dyolamb.

Habang pababa pabalik sa Hanging Coffins at tirik na tirik na rin ang araw, may iilang grupo na rin ang nagsisi-akyatan pabalik at syempre, dahil ang rutang tinatahak nila ngayon ay ang paakyat dapat, at dahil sila ay pababa, pinauna muna nila ang mga papaakyat kaya kumain ito sa kanilang oras.

Matapos ang isang oras, nang makarating pabalik sa Hanging Coffins, dumiretso agad si Kyungsoo sa may bato kung saan nilapag ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bag na pinatungan din ng kanyang Dyolamb.

"Nakita mo?" Tanong sa kanya ng tourguide pero wala. Wala si Dyolamb sa paligid.

Onti na lang at bubuhos na ang luha niya pero tiningnan pa rin niya ang buong paligid pero wala na talaga. Ubus na ubos na ang enerhiya niya. Pano pa kaya siya makakaakyat pabalik kung ang pinagkakaingatan niya ay nawala na.

Wala na si Dyolamb.

Hindi na nagsalita pa si Kyungsoo kahit na sinabihan din siya ng tourguide na baka may kumuha na ng doll niya. Pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo kaya ni ultimo pagsayang ng laway ay di na niya magawa. Naghihimutok na rin ang sikmura niya sa gutom pero hindi na niya napansin na gutom na pala siya dahil mas nanlulumo siya sa pagkawala ni Dyolamb at sinisisi niya ito sa kanyang kapabayaan.

 

-

 

Hindi na pinuntahan pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan kung saan man sila kumakain, bagkus dumiretso siya pabalik sa tinutuluyan at doon umiyak.

Nang nag-ring ang cellphone niya dahil tumayawag si Sehun sa kanya, pasingot-singot siya ng sipon habang tinatanong siya ng kaibigan kung nakuha ba niya si Dyolamb.

"Nakuha mo na? Asan ka na ba? Dito kami sa sentro."

Humihikbi si Kyungsoo. Ayaw man niya ipahalata na umiiyak siya pero tiyak niya na mapapansin yun agad ni Sehun. "D-Di ko na nakuha."

"Ano? Anong di mo na nakuha?? Si Dyolamb wala na?"

"Wala na..." Singot pa niya ulit sabay punas sa tumutulo niyang sipon.

"Gago, asan na siya? Tanungin mo." Sabi ni Chanyeol na may pag-aalala.

"Soo, asan ka na?"

"Dito na. Sa kwarto."

"Pre, nakabalik na pala sa lodge e. Umiiyak. Tangina." Kausap ni Sehun si Chanyeol bago bumalik sa kanya. "Bilhan ka namin pagkain. Sisig ba ulit? Nu gusto mo?"

"S-Sisig na lang ulit." Hikbi pa niya sabay yakap nang mahigpit sa unan niya.

Nagpaalam na si Sehun sa kanya. Pagkababa niya ng cellphone, naiyak na naman siya. Ayaw na muna niyang balikan ang mga litratong kuha niya sa cellphone niya dahil alam niyang pag tiningnan niya iyon ay lalo siyang maghinagpis at magalit sa sarili.

Ilang minuto pa ay ginising siya ng mga kaibigan. Di niya namalayan na nakatulog na pala siya kakaiyak. Nanlalamig ang katawan niya dulot ng temperaturang kay lamig at gutom na rin. Nalimutan pa niyang magkumot sa sobrang kalungkutan kaya pagbangon niya, ibinigay na ni Sehun sa kanya ang Tupperware ng pagkain niyang sisig at siomai na rin.

"Kain na. Mamaya aalis na tayo." Paalala ni Sehun sa kanya.

Si Chanyeol chinacharge muna ang cellphone. "San mo ba yun nilapag, Soo?"

Kahit walang gana kumain, pinilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo lagyan ang tyan niya ng pagkain makabawi lang sa enerhiyang nasayang niya sa paglalakad at sa pag-iyak.

"Sa ibabaw ng bag mo."

"Ha? Pero nung dinampot ko yun wala na yun. Di ko naman din napansin. Shet, sorry, Soo."

"Di ka naman dapat mag-sorry eh." Sagot niya habang kumakain.

"Pero, peksman, wala talaga ako napansin."

"Baka naman kasi may dumampot? Sa kyut ba naman ng doll na yun panigurado may magkaka-interes." Opinyon ni Sehun tsaka humikab at humiga na muna dahil sa pagod at antok.

Kumibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo dahil ewan na niya. Basta nawala, wala na. Ayaw na niya isipin pa kung paano nawala dahil nasasaktan lang siya, kaya kinain na lang niya ang kalungkutang namumuo sa loob niya.

"Pero baka nahulog din yun. Tiningnan mo ba yung palibot nung bato? Baka kasi nahulog." Dagdag na naman ni Chanyeol na malalim nang nag-iisip tungkol sa pagkawala ni Dyolamb.

"Wala." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Hay, sensya na pre." Pagpapaumanhin ulit ni Chanyeol bago siya tapikin sa balikat at tumango na lang siya bilang sagot at tinuon ang buong atensyon sa masarap na pagkaing sisig.

"May mabibili pa ba na ganun?" Tanong ni Sehun na umiiskrolyo na sa kanyang cellphone.

"Wala na." Wala na rin talaga sa mood si Kyungsoo sumagot pa sa mga tanong nila.

"Sayang naman yun. Kung sino kumuha nun grabe siya. Pero kung may nakapulot at magbabalik naman, sana lang maibalik."

"Pano pa ba yun maibabalik e wala na nga." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago bumuntong-hininga at niligpit na ang pinagkainan.

Nang umalis si Kyungsoo sa kwarto para makapag-toothbrush, nagsitinginan sina Chanyeol at Sehun at sabay napa-'hay'.

 

-

 

Alas tres ang dating ng bus nila pabalik sa Quezon City. Ang inaasahang masayang galaan ay naging isang napakalungkot na memorya para kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi siya natulog sa siyam na oras na byahe. Ni hindi nga rin makanood na lang ng mga saved movies sa kanyang cellphone. Buong 9 hours, kumakain lang siya at tinitingnan ang mga lugar na binabaybay ng kanilang bus.

Si Sehun, tulog sa tabi niya. Si Chanyeol sa likod nila, panigurado katext ang girlfriend. Siya, wala na talaga siyang gana. Kahit pati ng mga bus stops nila, imbis na humanap pa ng ibang makakain, iihi lang siya sabay akyat agad sa bus at matutulala sa kawalan. At parang kung dapat bukas pa niya maramdaman ang pagod at sakit ng katawan sa walang humpay na lakaran nila sa Sagada matunton lang ang mga tourist spots nito, ngayon, damang dama na niya. Isa pa, kamusta na kaya ang kanyang Dyolamb? Nasa mabuti naman ba kaya itong mga kamay? Ang swerte ng nakapulot lalo na kung fan din ang taong yun ng doll na iyon.

Gusto na tuloy niya ulit maiyak. Pero ayaw niya magpatalo sa mga luha kaya pinikit na lang niya ang mga mata at natulog na.

Nagising si Kyungsoo na ginigising ni Sehun. Nakarating na sila sa Cubao. Ala-una na ng madaling-araw.

Nakabalik na nga siya ng ligtas, wala naman ang Dyolamb niya.

Pagkauwi sakay ng Grab, at ilang minutong pakikipagkwentuhan sa nanay at tatay niyang naghihintay sa kanya, diretso siya agad sa kanyang kwarto. Magliligpit na sana siya ng gamit, ngunit nang mailabas ang dressing kit ni Dyolamb, nalungkot na naman siya, pero nilakasan na niya ang loob na ayusin ang gamit niya para wala na siyang iintindihin pa kinabukasan.

Pagdating ng alas-kwatro, doon lang siya nakatulog dulot ng kakaisip at kakasisi sa sarili sa pagiging pabaya sa gamit.

 

-

 

Kasama ni Jongin ang barkada niya na sina Moonkyu at Jaeyong na pumunta sa Sagada.

Tatlong araw sila sa lugar at parepareho nilang first time na makapunta roon kaya napasubo sila sa agad sa iba't-ibang adventures na hatid ng Sagada.

Pano ba naman kung makapilit si Moonkyu na pumunta roon dahil napanood lang nito ang That Thing Called Tadhana, ayan, nag-aya agad ng galaan. Si Jongin naman, gusto muna kumawala sa polusyon ng Quezon City at stress sa trabaho kaya napapayag agad. Si Jaeyong naman, oo lang naman nang oo kaya heto sila sa huling araw ng kanilang Sagada tour.

Kakagaling lang nila sa Kiltepan para makita ang sunrise. Syempre, si Moonkyu, excited na excited dahil doon sumigaw si Angelica Panganiban na ginaya rin naman niya. _"Ayoko na! Tama na!"_ Sigaw niya kaya't pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao. Si Jongin at Jaeyong tawa lang nang tawa sa nakakahiya nilang kaibigan.

Para sa huli nilang destinasyon, heto sila sa may Echo Valley at walang mayaw na naman si Moonkyu sa kakasigaw ng _Walang Poreber!!_

Si Jongin, di rin naman nagpatalo at sumigaw rin. Yun nga lang ang sigaw niya ay isang malakas na tawa dahil nahihiya siya sumigaw. Imbis na umecho ang tawa niya, wala silang narinig na echo kaya nagkaasaran na naman silang magkakaibigan.

Pababa sa Hanging Coffins, agad na nag-ig story si Jongin. Maraming tao sa baba na nagpapa-picture, grupo-grupo pa. Kaya habang naghihintay na makapag-picture, umupo muna si Jongin sa isang bato para magpahinga. Pero bago siya makaupo, napansin niya ang isang stuffed toy na nakataob sa lupa sa likuran ng bato. Dinampot niya iyon at tinitigan maigi bago pagpagin ang alikabok at dumi na dumikit rito.

"Kawawa naman nakaiwan nito. Kyut pa naman." Sabi niya sa sarili.

"Uy, pre, nu yan?" Tanong ni Jaeyong sa kanya nang lumapit ito.

"Nakita ko dito. May nakaiwan ata. Cute pa naman." Patuloy niyang tiningnan ang stuffed toy at di niya mapigilang mapangiti dahil hindi lang ito cute kundi maganda pa.

"Oo nga, may damit pa. Mukhang alagang-alaga. Sino kaya may-ari niyan?" Tumingin sila sa paligid ngunit parang wala sa kanila ang nagmamay-ari ng stuffed toy.

Napatingin na lang ulit si Jongin sa hawak at inayos ang suot nitong damit.

"Oy! Jaeyong! Jongin, picture na tayo!" Tawag ni Moonkyu na nakapwesto na sa harap ng Hanging Coffins. Sa kanyang pagsigaw, napatingin tuloy ang iba sa kanila ni Jaeyong.

"Tara, pre." Tapik ni Jaeyong sa balikat ni Jongin tsaka pumunta sa tabi ni Moonkyu.

Isinilid naman ni Jongin ang magandang stuffed toy na nakuha sa kanyang backpack tsaka sinamahan ang mga kaibigan para makapag-picture.

 

-

 

Alas tres ang dating ng bus nila Jongin pabalik ng Cubao.

May dala siyang karton ng pasalubong para sa pamilya niya. Bumili siya ng ilang balot ng black rice, ilang bote ng honey, ilang balot din ng kape na pinapabili sa kanya ng kanyang mga ate at mga pasalubong na tshirts at keychains para sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

Nang maikarga ang karton sa loob ng bus, pumasok na rin ang magkakaibigan sa loob at umupo sa kanilang designated seats.

Sa may bandang dulo sila at nag-boluntaryo na mapag-isa si Jongin sa kanila.

Sa buong byahe, natulog lang si Jongin sa sobrang antok at pagod pero masaya siya na nakapagbakasyon siya kahit sandali. Mawala lang sa isip niya ang mga problema sa trabaho at ang bigat ng trapiko na kalbaryo sa pang-araw araw niyang buhay bilang isang commuter sa tatlong araw sa Sagada ay sapat na. Napuno naman ang kanyang IG ng mga litrato ng mga lugar na pinuntahan nila at sapat na rin iyon para mai-update ang kanyang IG na di na niya nagalaw ng isang buwan dahil sa pagka-busy.

Pagdating sa Cubao, oras ay ala una ng madaling-araw, habang hinihintay nila ang kanilang Grab, natanong ni Moonkyu kay Jongin, "Pre, nu gagawin mo dyan sa stuffed toy na napulot mo? Para kasing mamahalin, di kaya hinahanap na yan ng may-ari?"

"Malamang, hinahanap, nawawala nga e." Sagot ni Jaeyong kay Moonkyu na nakatikim tuloy ng tulak sa kaibigan.

"Gago! Pero pre, kung manawagan ka kaya sa IG tsaka sa Twitter, baka mahanap mo yung may-ari? Sikat ka naman dun." Wika ni Moonkyu na may katuturan naman kung iisipin. Isa pa, hindi naman kay Jongin ang stuffed toy na yun kahit ba na naisip niya na ibigay na lang niya sa pamangkin niyang si Rahee ang laruang iyon.

"E pano kung bata pala may-ari nun tas walang IG o Twitter, di ba? Jongin, bigay mo na lang yan kay Rahee. Mapapakinabangan pa niya yan." Ani Jaeyong.

Di makapag-isip ng maayos si Jongin dulot ng pagod at kaantukan kahit na nakatulog naman siya sa byahe. Pero parehong may punto ang dalawang kaibigan. Yun nga lang, di pa siya makapag-proseso ng desisyon kaya ipinangsatabi na muna niya ito hanggang sa makauwi.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, dumalaw ang kanyang Ate Jihyun kasama sina Raeon at Rahee. Tuwing Linggo ay dumadalaw sila.

Ang magkasama na lang din kasi sa bahay nila ay ang Mama nila, si Jihee na pangalawa sa nakakatanda at si Jongin. Simula nang mamatay ang haligi ng kanilang tahanan, nakagawian na rin nila na sa araw ng Linggo ay kailangan nilang magkita-kita at heto sila ngayon.

"Tito Nini!!" Takbo ni Rahee kay Jongin sabay yakap dito.

Sumunod naman si Raeon sa pagyakap sa kanya at pagkiss sa kanyang pisngi.

"Sakto, kakauwi lang ni Tito, may pasalubong ako sa inyoooo." Wika ni Jongin na may nakakaaliw na ngiti sa labi na siyang gamit para mahumaling ang mga pamangkin sa kanyang munting pasalubong sa dalawa.

"Talaga po!?" Nasasabik na tanong ni Rahee.

"E, ako ba may pasalubong din?" Tanong ng nakakatanda niyang Ate. "Musta naman ang bakasyon?"

"Ate naman, syempre may pasalubong din ako sayo pero mamaya na yung iyo. Rahee, Raeon, lika kayo, dali." Sumunod naman ang mga pamangkin sa kanya sa loob ng kanyang kwarto at nang kunin niya ang dalawang tshirt para sa mga pamangkin, pagkalingon niya ay iba ang pinagtuunan ng pansin ng dalawa.

"Eto na--"

"Wow, Tito, hannnkyuut naman po nito!!"

Hawak na ni Rahee ang napulot niyang stuffed toy na nakakalat sa kanyang kama. Kahit si Raeon ay pilit na iniaabot ang laruan sa ate niya.

"Peram ako, ate!" Ingit ni Raeon pero pinahawak din naman iyon ni Rahee sa kapatid at tuwang-tuwa na silang nilalaro ang stuffed toy.

"Tito Nini, eto po ba yung gift niyo sa amin?" Tanong ni Rahee sa kanya habang nakasampa na sa kanyang kama kasama si Raeon at dinudutdot ang stuffed toy.

"Naku, naku, hindi--" Lumungkot ang mukha ni Rahee na ikinalungkot din agad ni Jongin kaya binawi na lang niya ang sinabi at hindi na nagpaliwanag pa. Hinayaan na lang niya ang dalawa na laruin ang cute at magandang stuffed toy na nakita niya sa tanang buhay niya.

Nabigay man niya at napaisukat ang mga tshirts na bili niya para sa mga bata, mas tutok ang dalawa sa stuffed toy na hinayaan na lang muna niya na laruin nila.

Kamuntikan pa nga nilang dalhin ang stuffed toy papauwi pero umiyak din si Raeon na ayaw na mapawalay sa atuffed toy at nagmamakaawa sa kanya na iuwi na lang niya ang laruan sa bahay nila.

Masakit man sa loob niya na ipagkait ang laruan sa mga pamangkin, nakatatak pa rin naman sa kanyang isip na hindi niya iyon pagmamay-ari kaya hindi niya ito pinauwi sa mga bata.

"Nakapunta ka lang ng Sagada, may baon ka na agad na stuffed toy. Cute pa. O siya, bunso, alis na kami. Salamat sa pasalubong!" Wika ng ate niya na nasa passenger's seat na ng sasakyan dahil sinundo na sila ng asawa nito.

"Nuks naman si Jongin nakapag-Sagada na. Naunahan mo pa kami ni Jihyun. Mga bata, say bye na to your Tito." Ngisi ng kanyang bayaw sa kanya bago lingunin ang mga bata sa backseat.

Sinilip naman ni Jongin ang mga pamangkin at si Raeon ay nagdedede.

"Bye bye Tito!" Kaway ni Rahee na palangiti.

Si Raeon ay tumigil muna sa pagdede at iyon ang ikinaway kay Jongin. "Bye bye Tito Ni!!" Sabay bahing ng bata at singot.

"Aw." Kaway ang ngiti rin ni Jongin sa mga bata bago tingnan ang bayaw at ate niya. "Ate, tumutulo sipon ni Raeon."

Lumingon si Jihyun at inabutan ng lampin si Rahee. "Rahee, punasan mo sipon ng kapatid mo."

"Sige. Next week ulit." Paalam ulit ng bayaw niya sa kanya. "Rahee, Raeon, ayun si Lola tsaka si Tita Jihee niyo, say bye din sa kanila."

Paglingon ni Jongin, naroroon ang kanyang ina at isa pang ate sa bungad ng gate at kumaway din sa papaalis nang pamilya.

"Bye bye!!" Kaway nila hanggang sa makaalis na sa subdibisyon nila.

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa kanyang kwarto, ang stuffed toy agad ang kinuha niya at napag-isipan niyang paliguan muna.

"Pano ka ba paliguan ng may-ari sayo? Sana okay na yung bareta ng Tide no?" Napakamot na lang siya sa batok at dumiretso sa banyo para paliguan ang stuffed toy.

 

-

 

Motivation ni Kyungsoo sa pang-araw araw ang isipin na _ilang araw na lang Friday na!_ Nakakatulong kasi yun para makabangon siya tuwing alas singko ng umaga para pumasok sa trabaho. Pero sa mga nagdaang-araw, di pa rin niya makalimutan ang pinakamamahal niyang Dyolamb na naging sanhi kung bakit napapadalas siyang late sa trabaho.

Tuwing nakikita niya ang kit ng mga outfits ng kanyang Dyolamb, kumikirot ang kanyang dibdib. Panghihinayang at disappointment sa sarili ang nangingibabaw sa kanya. Di pa niya maiwasang sabihin sa sarili na ang tanga tanga niya bakit pa niya nilapag ang Dyolamb sa ibabaw ng bag ni Chanyeol nun. Ang tanga niya. Napakatanga lang talaga. Ni hindi na rin niya kayang balikan pa ang mga litaratong kuha niya ni Dyolamb sa cellphone niya. Gusto man niyang tingnan para pagluksaan, pinipigilan din niya ang sarili niya para hindi na makapagsayang pa ng luha. Abiso nga sa kanya nila Sehun at Chanyeol,  _move on ka na._ Pero ang daling isipin, mahirap naman gawin.

"Sigurado ba yung friend mo na di niya napansin si Dyolamb sa ibabaw ng bag niya? Kasi imposible naman na mahulog yun e nakapatong naman."

Kumibit-balikat si Kyungsoo at napasipsip na lang sa iniinom na iced latte sa Starbucks.

"Unless, may dumampot nun or natabig yung bag kaya nahulog yung Dyolamb? Hay, ewan. Bakit mo kasi nilapag dun? Wala ka na pagbibilhan ng Dyolamb niyan liban na lang kung kakagatin mo yung mga binebenta for 5k na walang katuturan yung presyo." Umikot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa inis bago sumipsip ng inumin pampakalma.

Matapos ang apat na araw na pagluluksa ni Kyungsoo, nasabi na rin niya sa wakas kay Baekhyun ang pagkawala ng Dyolamb niya. May-ari din kasi si Baekhyun ng Dyolamb dahil pareho silang mahilig sa cute stuff.

Ang history kung paano nagkaron ng Dyolamb si Kyungsoo ay ganito:

Magkababata sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Magkasangga sila sa kahit anong bagay. Naiiba kasi sila sa mga kalarong lalaki. Imbis na jolen, teks, pogs at turumpo ang nilalaro, mas gusto nila na lutu-lutuan at teacher-teacheran ang nilalaro nila kasama ang mga kalarong babae.

Sa katunayan, si Baekhyun ang unang nagka-Dyolamb. Nakita lang kasi ito ng kaibigan sa internet na pinag-reretweet ng mga anime stan accounts na finofollow niya dahil fan si Baekhyun ng One Piece. Nawili ang lalaki na bilhin ang stuffed toy dahil sa mga litrato na pinopost ng mga may-ari ng doll. Binibihisan nila ito, pinipicture-an kung saan-saan at ginagawan pa nila ng mga cute scenarios kasama ang iba pang dolls na gawa ng doll maker na si peach011293. At nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang Dyolamb ni Baekhyun, na love at first sight siya sa kagandahan nito at lalo pa siyang nawili na bumili rin ng doll ay nang sabihin ni Baekhyun na, "Alam mo, Soo, kahawig mo si Dyolamb." Kaya wala nang patumpik-tumpik pa niyang binili ang Dyolamb nang mag-sell ng 2nd batch ang doll maker.

Kaso wala na ang doll na bumubuo sa mga araw niya at hindi na rin magpoproduce pa ng Dyolamb si peach011293.

Balik sa kasalukuyan.

"Swerte ng nakapulot ng Dyolamb mo kung sino man yun. Nako talaga, di pa rin ako makapaniwala sa kapabayaan mo Kyungsoo. Ikaw? Nakawala ng something na pinagkakaingatan mo? Tumataas blood pressure ko sayo, teh!"

"Oo na, pabaya ako. Wag mo na ulitin, please. Gusto ko lang naman sabihin na nawala ko. Tapos." Di siya makatingin sa kaibigan kaya patuloy lang siya sa pag-inom ng latte na di na niya namalayang ubos na pala.

"Try ko manawagan sa Twitter gusto mo? Malay natin makita ng nakapulot! Sayang naman yung Dyolamb mo napaka-rare item niyan."

Buntong-hininga. "Baek, wag na, hayaab na natin. Di ko na yan makikita pa. Imposible na. Di lahat ng tao nakatutok sa social media. Aba malay natin yung nakapulot, taga dun din sa Sagada, di ba? Wag ka na mag-abala pa."

"Ganun lang yun?"

"Sinabi ko lang naman sayo na nawala ko siya. Ayoko na rin isipin pa 'to. Tsaka nga pala, bibigay ko na lang sayo yung kit ng Dyolamb ko. Wala na rin naman akong paggagamitan pa nun. Sayang lang kung nakatambak sa bahay."

Napanganga si Baekhyun sa kanya habang nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib. "Lam mo, Soo, sarap mo pektusan ngayon. Wala naman mawawala kung ita-try natin, hello!??"

Kumibit-balikat ulit si Kyungsoo. "Pag wala na, wala na. Yun na yun."

Napamasahe na lang si Baekhyun sa sentido at napabuntong-hininga. "Ewan ko sa'yo, Soo."

At ewan din talaga ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya.

 

-

 

Dyolamb.

Yun pala ang pangalan ng stuffed toy na napulot ni Jongin sa Sagada. Pano niya nalaman? Simple lang. Kinuhaan niya ng picture ang stuffed toy at sinearch niya iyon sa pamamagitan ng Google images.

Kaunti ang results na lumabas pero natagpuan niya si peach011293 sa Twitter na napag-alaman niyang doll maker ni Dyolamb.

Sa Twitter, mas marami ang results na lumabas dahil may mga accounts na panay pictures lang ni Dyolamb ang laman. Natutuwa naman si Jongin sa nadiskubre dahil may mga tao pa rin pala na kasing-edad niya ang nahuhumaling sa mga dolls. Dahil dito, nakakasigurado siyang dismayado ang may-ari ng Dyolamb na napulot niya sa pagkawala nito, kaya tama lang talaga ang sinabi ni Moonkyu na ipost niya sa social media ang kwento kung paano niya napulot si Dyolamb sa Hanging Coffins sa Sagada.

Kaya naman matapos kunan ni Jongin ng matinong litrato si Dyolamb, nagpost siya ng Lost and Found sa kanyang Facebook, Instagram at Twitter ng:

 

> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Hello! Galing kasi ako sa Sagada nitong January 23, 24, at 25. Pero bago ang lahat, bisitahin niyo ang Sagada dahil ang ganda dun aayaw ka nang umuwi sa sobrang lamig dun sarap matulog lang. Pero seryoso, daming magandang puntahan dun. Pero ayun na nga, sa last day kasi ng tropa ko dun, after namin mag-Kiltepan, diretso kami sa simbahan tas sa sementeryo nila papunta sa Echo Valley pababa sa Hanging Coffins. Dami tao na nagpipicture dun kaya naghintay muna kami ng turn namin para makapag-picture. Uupo muna sana ako para makapag-pahinga kasi mahaba yung lakaran pababa. Kaso may napansin ako sa likod ng bato na uupuan ko sana. May nakataob na stuffed toy. Pagpulot ko, cute na stuffed toy na naka-dress ang nadampot ko. Bibigay ko na lang sana to sa pamangkin ko pero nakaka-guilty kasi kumuha at angkinin ang di naman iyo. Kaya kung sino man ang may-ari ng doll na 'to, PM mo lang ako. Eto nilagyan ko ng watermark yung pictures ng Dyolamb mo na naka-dress para maniwala ka sa akin. Guys, please share this post din. Kawawa naman kasi yung nakawala ng doll na 'to. #LostandFound

 

Matapos mag-post ni Jongin, nahirapan siya sa pagtulog dahil inaabangan niya na may mag-dm na sa kanya tungkol kay Dyolamb. Pero wala pa. Puro likes at comments lang na ang cute ng napulot niyang doll ang natanggap niya. Pero laking tuwa naman niya na ishinare ng mga ate niya at ng barkada niya ang kanyang post. Ganun din ang pagreply nila ng goodluck at sana mahanap na nila ang may-ari kay Dyolamb.

Kao nga lang, di siya mapakali sa kanyang kama kaka-check sa notifs niya, hanggang sa hindi na niya kaya at nakatulog na siya.

At sa kinaumagahan, walang mayaw pa rin siya kakabukas sa phone niya. Maraming shares at likes na ang post niya pero wala pa ring nag-ppm sa kanya. Ganun din sa kanyang IG at Twitter. Pero hiling niya talaga ay magkatagpo na muli ang may-ari at ang kanyang Dyolamb na nawala.

Dumating ang Linggo at wala pa rin nag-ppm sa kanya. Si Rahee at Raeon naman, si Dyolamb agad ang tinakbuhan pagdating na pagdating nila sa kanila. Hinayaan na lang niya ang dalawa na laruin si Dyolamb na sinama na nila sa larong lutu-lutuan nila. Pati pakikipag-picture sa nasabing doll ay ginawa rin ng dalawa. Masasabi ni Jongin na attached na ang mga pamangkin sa stuffed toy na napulot niya.

"Di mo pa rin ba nahahanap yung may-ari, Ni?" Tanong ng ate Jihyun niya na mabilis shinare ang post niya sa FB.

Umiling si Jongin. "Wala pa 'teh. Pero sana makita man lang ng mga kakilala niya yung post ko."

"May iba akong customer sa shop, may ganyan din sila. Uso pala yan?" Dagdag ng Ate Jihee naman niya na nag-hain ng slices ng cake sa kanila sa lamesa.

"Oo ata? Di ko rin alam pero sa Twitter maraming accounts na puro yan lang ang tinutweet." Sabi ni Jongin bago napatingin sa dalawang pamangkin na tawa nang tawa at kunwaring pinapakain ang tinatawag na nilang Baby Lala.

"Pano yan kapag nakita mo na may-ari niyan, pano na yang mga pamangkin mo? Alam mo ba na lagi akong kinukulit ng dalawa sa stuffed toy na yan? Lalo na si Rahee laging _Mommy, punta na tayo kina Lola para malaro ko yung laruan ni Tito._ "

Natawa si Jongin sa kwento ng kanyang ate bago kumain ng cake.

Pumasok bigla ang kanilang ina sa kusina, "Aba, gustong-gusto niyo yang manika na yan ah?" Nakangising sabi nito sa mga apo.

"Yes po, Lola! Name po niya is Baby Lala. Baby Lala, say hi to Lola." Kausap ni Rahee sa Dyolamb bago inipit ang sariling boses at galawin ang ulo bahagya ni Dyolamb. "Hellooo pooo Lolaaaa. I'm Bebi Lala."

Nagtawanan naman silang lahat sa kusina at sunod naman na pumasok ang asawa ni Ate Jihyun na dala-dala na ang bagong ihaw na bangus para sa pananghalian nila.

Pero tama nga ang kanyang Ate Jihyun. Mag-tatatlong linggo na sa kanila ang Dyolamb. Paano na lang sina Rahee at Raeon kung sakaling kunin na ng may-ari ang napakagandang manika na si Dyolamb?

 

-

 

Miyerkules ng gabi at humupa na ang mga taong nagshi-share at like sa Lost and Found post ni Jongin sa kanyang mga social media accounts.

Sa kadesperado niyang makatulong sa may-ari, ay nirepost at niretweet niya ang sariling posts bago matulog para maikalat muli ang balita na hinahanap niya ang may-ari ng Dyolamb.

Ngunit, sa sobrang pagod na rin at sa onti ng mga tao na nagshishare ng posts niya, nakatulog agad siya imbis na maghintay ng himala na may mag-pm sa kanya para kunin na si Dyolamb.

Pero sa ikinaumagahan ng Sabado, kung kelan pasuko na rin siya sa paghanap sa may-ari ng Dyolamb at desidido na siya na ibigay na lang ito kay Rahee at Raeon dahil sa laging pangungulit din ng mga bata sa video call na gusto nila makita ang kanilang Baby Lala, at napangakuan na rin niya ang mga pamangkin na bukas na bukas din ay ibibigay na niya si Dyolamb sa kanila, sa kanyang surpresa, isang tao ang nag-dm sa kanya sa Twitter 2 seconds ago nang icheck niya ang kanyang account.

 

> **baeklordt**
> 
> hello!! nakita ko kasi yung post mo abt sa napulot mong Dyolamb

 

May tatlong tuldok na lumabas, ibig sabihin, nagtitipa pa ng panibagong mensahe ang lalaki pero nireplyan na niya ito para alam din ng lalaki na online din siya.

 

> **zkdlin**
> 
> ikaw ba may-ari ng dyolamb?

 

Nawala ang tatlong tuldok pero lumitaw ulit at isang reply ang nakuha niya.

 

> **baeklordt**
> 
> hindi. pero sa friend ko
> 
> eto kausap ko na sa phone
> 
> wala kasi yun twt tsaka ig, may fb pero di nag-lolog in
> 
> eto bigay ko n lng ba number niya?
> 
>  
> 
> **zkdlin**
> 
> ok lng ba na ibigay mo?
> 
> paalam ka muna

 

> **baeklordt**
> 
> ok lng daw
> 
> dun n lng kayo mag-usap
> 
> 09975454789
> 
> salamat pala sa pag-alaga sa dyolamb na yun. umiiyak na tong kaibigan ko sa tuwa. usap n lng kayo ah? salamat talaga :)
> 
>  
> 
> **zkdlin**
> 
> salamat din at buti na lang nakita mo post ko
> 
> tsaka walang anuman. di naman akin yung doll kaya kahit medyo malabo na makita pa ulit yung may-ari nito, nagpost na din ako nagbabakasakali na mahanap niya ulit yung doll niya
> 
> salamat din!
> 
>  
> 
> **baeklordt**
> 
> salamat talaga. sige text mo na friend ko hinihintay ka na niya

 

Matapos makipag-usap sa nag-dm sa kanya, napatitig muna si Jongin sa kanyang cellphone sabay kay Dyolamb na naging katabi na niya matulog simula nang makuha ito.

Medyo nangroblema siya saglit dahil pinangakuan na niya ang mga pamangkin na makukuha na nila si Dyolamb bukas, pero mukhang mapapasubok siya ngayon dahil ang may-ari ng Dyolamb ay makakausap na niya ngayon.

Pero bago niya itext ang may-ari, nakatanggap siya ng message request sa Messenger na agad niya rin chineck.

 

> **Sehun Oh**
> 
> hi, yung Dyolamb na yan sa kaibigan ko yan. galing din kasi kami sa Sagada ng mga dates na yan tas sa Hanging Coffins din niya nawala yan
> 
> natext ko na siya. d kase yun masyadong nag-ffb pero eto number ng kaibigan ko. pls text mo siya agad kasi mahal na mahal niya yang Dyolamb na yan.
> 
> 09975454789 - Kyungsoo Doh

 

-

 

Nanonood sa Netflix si Kyungsoo ng isang American series nang biglang napatawag si Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone.

Mabilis naman niya sinagot ang tawag.

"Kyungsoo! Yung Dyolamb mo nahanap ko na!!"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo at biglang bumilis ang takbo ng kanyang puso. Inihinto muna niya ang panonood sa laptop at sumagot ng mabilis na, "Ano? Pano? Saan?"

"Sa Twitter! May nag-retweet na mutual ko! Eto kausap ko na siya ngayon. Nakalaptop ako plus kausap ka. Oha! Pm ko sa Messenger yung tweet niya. Ayan, kita mo na?"

Mabilis na-notify ang laptop ni Kyungsoo at pagka-click niya sa link nabasa niya agad ang tweet ng zkdlin at walang duda kanya nga ang Dyolamb na nasa pictures.

"Baek, eto nga...akin to!" Naiiyak at natutuwa niyang sabi.

"Bigay ko na number mo ah."

"Oo, please..." May luha na na tumutulo sa kanyang mga mata. Sino ba naman kasi ang mag-aakala na matatagpuan pa pala niya ulit ang nawawala niyang Dyolamb. Hindi na rin kasi siya umasa pa, pero eto, eto na ang Dyolamb niya na nasa tamang kondisyon pa rin. At kung sino man itong zkdlin na ito, malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa kanya.

"Ayan, hintayin mo siya mag-text. Umiiyak ka ba?"

"Natural..." Singot niya bago punasan ang tumutulo niyang luha. "Salamat Baek."

"Wala yun. Sige na, baka nag-text na yun sayo."

"Hm, salamat ulit."

"Sabi ko naman kasi sayo, makikita mo pa ulit yun."

"Oo na, tama ka na." Tawa bahagya ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, bye na muna. Balitaan mo na lang ako ulit mamaya."

"Sige."

At sa pagtapos ng kanilang tawag, si Sehun naman ang nag-pm sa kanya sa Messenger.

 

> **Sehun Oh**
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=2787247987967472&id=100000468959600
> 
> Yung Dyolamb mo
> 
> PM mo na to pero binigay ko na rin number mo!!
> 
> Swerte mo hinanap ka ng nakakuha!

 

At lalo siyang naiyak dahil sinukuan niya si Dyolamb, pero heto ngayon ang pinakamamahal niyang doll na nagbabalik sa kanya.

 

> **09056111238**
> 
> hello! ako pala si jongin kim sa fb at zkdlin sa twitter. nag-dm kasi yung friend mo sa akin tungkol sa post ko sa napulot kong dyolamb tas nag-pm din sa akin yung isa mong friend sa messenger. akala ko pa nung una magkaibang tao yung tinutukoy nila yun pala ikaw lang din pala yun kase pareho yung binigay nilang no. pasesendan pa sana kita ng proof na iyo talaga yung dyolamb pero dahil dalawang friend mo naman na ang nag-msg sa akin, feeling ko naman ikaw nga yung may-ari ng dyolamb na napulot ko sa sagada. kyungsoo, right?
> 
> pano mo pala gustong makuha yung doll mo? papa-lbc ko na lang ba?
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo**
> 
> hello din sayo! yes, ako si kyungsoo. salamat sa pagtabi sa dyolamb ko. akala ko di ko na siya makikita pa pero salamat salamat salamat ng marami kasi ikaw yung nakapulot at nagkusa na ibalik ang doll ko. pwede ba na magkita na lang tayo? kung pwede, bukas? para mapasalamatan kita ng personal. uh taga saan ka ba? taga q.c ako. pero kung malayo ka, lbc na lang. bigay ko na ba address ko?
> 
>  
> 
> **jongin**
> 
> uy taga q.c lang din ako! meet-up na lang tayo. para makita mo maigi si dyolamb mo at swear wala siyang sira o ano. para macheck mo na din. san mo gusto? at mga lunch ako pwede
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo**
> 
> ok lng ba na sa trinoma? sa foodcourt? 1pm ganun?
> 
>  
> 
> **jongin**
> 
> sure ok lang sa akin
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo**
> 
> maraming thank you ulit. utang na loob ko sayo to na inalagaan mo dyolamb ko at nag-effort ka na hanapin ako. thank you jongin :)
> 
>  
> 
> **jongin**
> 
> welcome. see you tomorrow kyungsoo :)

 

-

 

Dumating na ulit sina Rahee at Raeon na agad kinuha si Dyolamb sa kama niya para laruin nila.

Ngayon pa naman ang natatakdang meet-up nila ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya alam kung paano ito sasabihin kina Rahee at Raeon na napamahal na sa Dyolamb.

"Ate, ano sasabihin ko kina Rahee? Mamaya isasauli ko na sa may-ari yung Dyolamb." Pangongroblema niya sa ate niya.

"Bakit mo naman kasi pinangakuan?" Singit ng Ate Jihee niya.

"Di ko naman alam na mag-memessage na yung mga kaibigan ng may-ari sa akin. Kasi ilang linggo na rin naman nung napost ko yun wala naman nag-memessage."

"Jongin, kausapin mo na lang yung mga bata. Paintindi mo sa kanila na hindi naman talaga sayo yung stuffed toy na yun. Hayaan mo sila umiyak kung umiyak man sila."

"Pero ate..." Nakanguso na sabi ni Jongin dahil ayaw na ayaw pa naman din niyang makita ang mga pamangkin na umiyak. Pero para gawin ang tama, nilakasan niya ng loob kausapin ang dalawa na nagresulta nga sa pag-iyak ng dalawa at pagsabi ng, "Ayaw ko na sayo Tito huhuhu."

Subalit sa huli, naging okay rin ang dalawang bata na pinilit pa ang mga sarili na sumama sa kanya sa pagbigay kay Dyolamb sa may-ari nito.

Pinagmaneho sila ng tatay ng mga bata sa Trinoma. Mas malapit kung tutuusin si Jongin sa Fairview Terraces at sa SM Fairview, pero okay lang din naman na siya na ang sumakripisyo na pumunta pa sa Trinoma.

Ngayon, bitbit si Raeon habang nakasunod ang bayaw niyang si Kuya Yunho na kasama si Rahee na bitbit si Dyolamb sa tabi nito, agad silang nagpunta sa foodcourt sa Landmark.

Dahil sinearch ni Jongin ang FB ni Kyungsoo kahit ba na naka-private ito at kaunti lang ang pictures ng sarili na naka-upload, namukhaan niya agad ang lalaking nakaitim na sumbrero, itim na long sleeves shirt, itim na shorts at itim na Nike na sapatos. Pero sinabi rin naman ni Kyungsoo sa text na naka-all black siya, nakasumbrero at nakasalamin.

Humiwalay muna si Kuya Yunho sa kanilang tatlo, kaya nang malapitan nila si Kyungsoo at mapatingin din ito sa kanila na may hawak na cup ng Fruitas, nanlaki ang mga mata ng maputing lalaki. "J-Jongin?"

"Ikaw ba si Kyungsoo?"

Tumango ang lalaki at biglang napatingin sa Dyolamb na hawak ni Rahee.

"Tito, siya po ba yung mommy ni Baby Lala?" Tanong ng bata kay Jongin. Si Raeon, nakatitig lang kay Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa ate niya at kay Dyolamb.

"Hm. Kailangan na natin ibalik si Baby Lala niyo sa Kuya Kyungsoo niyo." Paalala ulit ni Jongin sa mga pamangkin bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo na may malambing na ngiti na alay sa mga bata.

"Upo muna kayo... Sila ba yung mga pamangkin mo na pagbibigyan mo na sana ng Dyolamb ko?"

Umupo silang tatlo pero si Rahee ay napahiwalay at umupo sa katabing upuan ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo sana. Tsaka nung akala ko wala na talaga makakahanap sa kanila, napangakuan ko tuloy sila na bibigay ko na yung Dyolamb sa kanila. Pero syempre, dahil natagpuan mo na ulit, mas tama na isauli ko na yung doll sayo. Yun nga lang, iniyakan pa ako ng dalawang 'to kanina. Pero okay naman na sila. Nirequest nga lang nila na sumama sa akin para makapag-bye bye sa Baby Lala nila."

"Baby Lala?" Bungisngis bigla ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo, yun yung pinangalan nila sa Dyolamb mo."

"Hm."

"Kuya, eto na po si Baby Lala niyo po oh." Iniabot ni Rahee sa kanya ang Dyolamb na may halong hiya na masaya naman agad na tinaggap ni Kyungsoo bago ito yakapin na para bang bata.

Nanlambot ang puso ni Jongin sa nakita dahil kitang-kita niya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo na talagang mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang Dyolamb.

Nang magkita ang kanilang mga mata habang bini-baby pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang nawalay niyang Dyolamb, napalabi ang lalaki at medyo nahiya na ipinakita niya sa iba kung pano niya tratuhin si Dyolamb na para bang sarili na niyang anak. Sa hiya, ibinababa niya si Dyolamb sa bandang dibdib niya gamit ang braso niya na nakapulupot na sa katawan ni Dyolamb.

"Salamat ulit kasi kung hindi siguro ikaw ang nakapulot nito, hindi na maisasauli pa si Dyolamb sa akin." Ngiti niya ng buong pasasalamat kay Jongin na nginitian naman niya pabalik.

"Wala yun. Basta sa susunod wag mo na siya iwan. Wag na wag mo na wawalain kasi baka yung makakuha hindi kasing bait ko." Paalala niya sa lalaki na pareho nilang ikinatawa bigla. "Tingnan mo muna kung may sira si Dyolamb, para kung meron, mabayaran ko yung sira. Tsaka nga pala, napaliguan ko din siya the next day ng pagkauwi ko. Tide bar nga lang gamit ko."

Tiningnan maigi ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang Dyolamb. "Wala naman sira. Tsaka kung meron man di ko naman ipapabayad sayo. Ako nga itong pabaya. Okay lang yun kahit Tide bar lang. Salamat sa pagligo sa kanya."

"Welcome."

Umupo si Raeon sa kandungan ni Jongin at tsaka tumingala sa kanya at tinakpan ang bibig. "Tito, mag-babye na po tayo kay Baby Lala?"

Tumango si Jongin sa pamangkin pero pagkaangat niya ng ulo bahagya, nakita niya si Rahee na nakikipag-usap na kay Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Dyolamb. Bakas rin sa mga mata ng mga pamangkin ang lungkot na kailangan na nila mapahiwalay sa manikang napamahal sa kanila ng ilang linggo.

"Uh, Kyungsoo, matanong ko lang no, may nabibili pa ba na Dyolamb?" Balak niya kasi na bilhan na lang ang mga pamangkin kung sakaling may nagbebenta pa nito.

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo matapos makipag-usap kay Rahee.

"Naku, Jongin, wala na. Tinigil na ng doll maker ang production ng Dyolamb. May mga nagbebenta pero mga pre-loved na. Mas mahal nga lang ng triple kaysa sa original price. Umaabot ng 5k. Di naman na makatarungan yun."

"Sayang naman..."

"Pero, pero!" Hirit bigla ni Kyungsoo na may nakakasilaw na ngiti sa labi. "May tinatawag na Bbolamb. 15 cm ng Dyolamb. Pwede ka umorder nun. Mas maliit nga lang yun keysa kay Dyolamb ah, pero ganun na ganun pa rin yung itsura." Masaya niyang imporma kay Jongin habang nagliliwanag rin ang mga bilugan nitong mga mata.

"Talaga? Sige, sige. Pwede mo ba ma-link sa akin mamaya kung saan ako pwede umorder?" Ngisi ni Jongin pabalik, sabik na makabili ng tinatawag na Bbolamb para sa dalawa niyang pamangkin.

"Oo naman. Send ko sayo mamaya sa chat. Nga pala, inadd kita sa Facebook kani-kanina lang. T-Ti...uhm..." Nahiya bigla si Kyungsoo sa sasabihin. "Tiningnan ko kasi yung mga pictures mo kanina para mamukhaan kita agad. Ayun. O kaya tetext ko na lang din yung link sayo." Masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo bigla na ikinatuwa naman ni Jongin habang may sumasagi sa kanyang isip na _cute_ cute si Kyungsoo.

"Talaga ba? Sige sige, accept ko yan mamaya. Salamat sa pagsabi ah? Para mabilhan ko rin 'tong mga pamangkin ko ng Bbolamb na yan." Tumingin siya sa mga pamangkin  na nagulat sa sinabi niya.

"Bibilin mo rin kami ng Baby Lala, Tito!?" Nakakagimbal na tanong ni Rahee.

"Oo oo, pero mas maliit daw sa kanya. Okay lang ba?"

Tumango nang mabilis si Rahee habang si Raeon ay tinitingnan lang si Kyungsoo at si Dyolamb nang pabalik-balik.

"Yes, yes Tito! Okay lang po! Yey!!" Palakpak ni Rahee ng ubod ng saya at nagkatinginan na naman sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isa't-isa na may masayang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

 

-

 

Matapos makapagpaalam kay Kyungsoo at kay Dyolamb na kiniss pa nila Rahee at Raeon sa ulo, ngayong nasa sasakyan na sila at inaantok na ang mga bata, inaccept na ni Jongin ang friend request ni Kyungsoo at chinat niya agad ng may ngiti sa labi.

 

> **jongin kim**
> 
> ingatan mo si dyolamb mo lagi :)
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo do**
> 
> oo naman
> 
> eto na pala yung sa bbolamb! 1k siya pero reasonable price yan kasama na ems fee, except shipping fee
> 
> https://twitter.com/jagiyastoore/status/1090081090788745218?s=19
> 
> kung may tanong ka pa about sa dolls tanungin mo lang ako

 

> **jongin kim**
> 
> Salamat :) Pano naman yung sa mga damit, san ako makakabili nun?
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo do**
> 
> Pwede kita tahian kung gusto mo. Mahal kasi mga binebenta na mga damit nila kaya ako na lang yung nagtatahi.
> 
>  
> 
> **jongin kim**
> 
> talented ka pala
> 
> bilhin ko na lang yung maitatahi mo para kumita ka
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo do**
> 
> Di naman, marunong lang manahi :)
> 
> Kahit hindi na no, bayad ko na rin sayo sa pag-alaga sa dyolamb ko
> 
> salamat talaga
> 
> maraming salamat sayo
> 
> di ako titigil sa kakapasalamat sayo
> 
>  
> 
> **jongin kim**
> 
> wala yun kyungsoo
> 
> actually masaya ako na nakapag-meet tayo
> 
>  
> 
> **kyungsoo do**
> 
> ako rin ^^

 

"Aba, anong nginingiti-ngiti mo dyan, Jongin?" Tanong sa kanya ng bayaw niya habang nagmamaneho pauwi sa kanila.

"Wala naman, kuya."

"Wala daw, type mo yung may-ari nung stuffed toy na napulot mo no?"

Humagikgik si Jongin at napakamot sa batok sa hiya. "Luh, pano mo nasabi?"

"Kung makatingin ka kasi titig na titig. Kala mo di ko nakita yun ah?"

Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Jongin. "Cute kasi niya, kuya e."

"Kung type mo, galaw galaw na. Alam mo, bagay naman kayo e. Cute pa ng height niyo."

"Kuya, wag mo na ko asarin."

"Sus, kinikilig ka naman. Ka-chat mo na nga di ba?"

"Kuya naman e, oo na, oo na, type ko na."

"Sus--"

"Kuya, tama na, wag mo na ako asarin."

"Oo na, oo na."

Nagtawanan sila sa byahe nang pagkalakas na ikinareklamo ni Rahee kaya napatahimik sila bigla.

Si Jongin, bumalik sa pakikipag-chat kay Kyungsoo patungkol sa pananahi ni Kyungsoo ng mga damit ng Dyolamb niya.

Magka-chat ang dalawa hanggang sa makauwi sila. At syempre, brinoadcast agad ni Kuya Yunho sa nanay niya at sa mga ate niya na type niya ang may-ari ng Dyolamb.

Di naman niya iyon naitanggi dahil alam na alam ng pamilya niya kung nagsisinungaling siya o hindi.

Pero sa ngayon, ang alam niya, mas magiging interesante pa ang mga susunod pa niyang mga araw dahil kay Kyungsoo.

Di lang Dyolamb ang nakuha ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, kundi pati ang puso niya rin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

 

 

 

 

Tatlong buwan ang lumipas nang una silang magkita.

Ngayon, di lang sila basta-basta na lang nagkikita dahil kung si Kyungsoo ay may pinakamamahal na Dyolamb, si Jongin naman ay may pinakamamahal na niyang human form ni Dyolamb, at iyon ay si Kyungsoo.

Nasa bahay nila si Kyungsoo araw ng Linggo, approved na approved naman ang mga ate niya at ang nanay niya kay Kyungsoo. Bukod kasi sa napakabait ng lalaki, napakagalang pa nito at maasikaso sa kanila.

Si Kyungsoo yung tipo ng bisita na bigla-bigla na lang tutulong sa pagligpit ng kinainan at bigla-bigla mo na lang makikitang naghuhugas ng pinggan.

Nung una pa nga nang makita siya ng mga ate niya na naghuhugas ng pinggan, namula si Kyungsoo sa hiya pero paliwanag niya ay nakasanayan na kasi niyang maghugas at magligpit ng pinagkainan ng bisita sa kanila.

Tandang-tanda pa ni Jongin na nanliliit sa hiya si Kyungsoo noon pero inulit din iyon ng boyfriend niya sa mga sumunod na mga linggo na bumibisita ito sa kanila.

Sa ngayon, magkakasama sina Kyungsoo, Rahee at Raeon sa sahig. Nag-gagantsilyo kasi si Kyungsoo ng mga bagong damit ng Bbolamb nina Raeon at Rahee, habang si Jongin naman ay kasama ang mga ate niya sa kusina na sumisilip-silip din kina Kyungsoo.

"Kelan na kasalan, bunso?" Tanong ng Ate Jihyun niya sa kanya habang kinukuhanan niya ng slice ng kakanin na gawa ng nanay nila si Kyungsoo.

"Ate naman, tatlong buwan pa lang kami ni Kyungsoo, kasalan agad?"

"Bakit naman hindi? Yung iba nga six months lang kasalan na agad." Tawa ulit ng ate niya bago lumagok ng juice.

"Hay, ate ewan ko sayo." Natatawa na lang na sagot ni Jongin sabay dampot ng ilang maliliit na puto bago lumabas ng kusina at tumabi kay Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti bago bumalik sa pag-gagantsilyo. Sina Raeon at Rahee naman ay manghang-mangha sa nakikita at napapalakpak pa dahil malapit na matapos ni Kyungsoo ang sweater ng mga Bbolamb nila.

At si Jongin, di lang sa paggagantsilyo ni Kyungsoo siya namamangha kundi sa taglay din nitong kabukalan ng puso at kabaitan at pasensya sa kanyang mga pamangkin. Na kay Kyungsoo na ang lahat at laking pasasalamat niya kay Dyolamb (na nakahiga sa mini-crib nito at naka-dress) na ito ang naging dahilan para pagkrusin ang mga landas nila.

Napangiti na lang siya sa kasintahan na abala sa ginagawa at napakagat sa dinampot na puto habang nakatitig sa kanyang pinakamamahal na lalaki bago ito subuan ng kutsara ng kakanin at halikan sa ulo.

Ngumiti ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang ngumunguya pero napasandal din sa gilid niya habang patuloy sa pag-gagantsilyo kasama sina Raeon at Rahee na nakapalibot sa kanila hawak-hawak ang mga sarili nilang Bbolamb.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa!
> 
> ayun so panibagong series ito. susulat ako ng fics na featuring si napakagandang dyolamb sa balat ng lupa!
> 
> thank you sa inyo! <33333


End file.
